Dragon Fang
by Mari Maxwell
Summary: This is a serious and kinda dark fic. it mostly involves gundam wing but there is a little bit of sailor moon in it (some scouts are involved more than others) Hope you enjoy! Ja ne!
1. chapter 1: Dragon Fang

Dragon Fang  
By: Mari-Meia  
  
AN: Konnichi-wa, minna-chan! Okay, this fic is probably my best serious one   
so far. I worked really hard on it, and (as always) hope you enjoy it.   
Don't forget to R&R! Oh, and a couple more things. First of all the   
characters Dragon Fang, Akuma, and Angilique are MINE. You may use them,   
but make sure you remember to credit me on the disclaimer for my sake.   
Second, the fic takes place ten years in the future from the original   
Gundam Wing series (yes, it is Gundam Wing, and Sailor Moon, that is about  
all I write, after all it is my fave.) Lastly, bear with me on the changes   
of the pilots, don't worry, no attitude changes, just looks. I think   
that's about it. Oh yea, It's rated PG 13 because of graphic violence,   
depression, and mild swearing. (I almost forgot thanks out to Neko Tenshi   
for helping with and editing this fic!)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
~**DRAGON FANG**~  
  
Anonymous POV  
  
Through a haze of hate I watched the evil men tare apart my life,   
saw them kill my family, laugh and scorn them, saw them beat them, beat me,   
and smile coldly. They had no hearts, no life, and no respect. I saw them   
walk off and leave me for dead, saw my own blood pool around me. I felt the   
hate and rage boil deep within me and mix with the pain as I lay in the   
ruins of my house. Felt the hate and pain become a part of me.  
  
The dream stopped and sweat covered my tangled sheets. Again, I   
felt that hate and pain, a lump in my heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiiro's POV  
  
I walked down the hallway to my apartment door. Fumbling against the fatigue of a full workday, I burst in the door. Angilique ran in and wrapped her tiny arms around my leg. I kneeled and returned the hug to my daughter. She looked up, saying  
  
"So general, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Hmmm, that's a hard one captain, how's pizza?" I replied.  
  
"YIPPEE!" She yelled. I smiled at her. She had dark blue eyes, brown shoulder-long hair, baggy blue jeans, a white T-shirt topped with a black sports jacket, and a black bandanna with the calligraphy for power in Japanese embroidered in green.  
  
I handed her the pizza I picked up, then stopped dead.  
  
"How did you get your hair braided?" I asked. I came home right after her school let out, and she took the bus home. I don't know how to braid, and being a first grader, none of her friends could braid her hair.  
  
"Uncle Duo." She replied, smiling.  
  
I became deathly silent. Duo Maxwell walked in the room, three-foot braid and all. He smiled meekly in his B-ball jersey, and slightly baggy blue jeans.  
  
"I didn't know you had a daughter," he said, meekly. I kept staring. "Sorry, I only braided her hair, it's not like I exploded your apartment or something, I mean you did call me over." He said, annoyed. When I didn't answer, he stopped, "You did invite us, didn't you?" He asked. I stared blankly. He got the message. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei walked in. "Damn, you had no idea we were coming, we all thought you called us and made us come over." Duo explained.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the room. He looked about seventeen with short, jet black hair. He was built and wore a red shirt with a green dragon on it. He wore long kaki shorts, and tennis shoes. He was fairly normal, but he had completely black eyes, not blue, green, just black.   
  
"I called you. I am Dragon Fang, guardian of Heroes."   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Duo's POV   
  
We all started at the kid like he was nuts. The only person that took him seriously was Angilique who ran into "daddy's" arms and told him she was scared. Then the ol' gun came up. Yup. Hiiro was the same.   
  
The figure stood completely still, unafraid of the muzzle pointed at his face. Suddenly, he took his pointer and middle finger, and pointed them to his left, extending his arm. A blue portal appeared.  
  
"There are many guardians protecting you...and the other world. But something has gone wrong; the heroes of the opposite world need your help. I am here to bring the gundam pilots to assist you in saving the opposite world and fulfill fate." Dragon Fang said. While he said this, the portal showed another world. In the world, some babes in school uni's were sending all this magical beams at some real ugly looking beings that were killing people. It would've been cool if the girls were kicking ass, but the ugly dudes were killing (not literally) 'em.  
  
"Okay nutso, I'm in, those babes are hot." I told Dragon Fang. Quatre started at me. "What? Look, DeathscytheHELL needs some exercise."   
  
Quatre shook his head," How do we know you are what you say you are?" he asked.  
  
"Like this." Dragon Fang answered and with a flick of his wrists, we all entered into a portal. The portal walls were swirling with all the colors in the rainbow, and entirely different colors I had never seen before. Beyond that we were able to see two identical earth's on either ends of the portal. We were literally floating between worlds.   
  
Even beyond that we could all feel a new sense. Not like seeing or smelling, but it was like there was a fourth dimension we could never see before, but could now. Like instead of 3D, we were seeing 4D. The feeling is unexplainable.  
  
Angilique was the first the break the avid silence, "Daddy, if you put your hands out, it feels-"  
  
"Like power flowing through your hands." Wufei finished.  
  
"I'm in." Trowa said, then fell back behind his curtian of silence.  
  
"Heero?" I turned to him.  
  
"We're in." Angilique said, before words could leave Hiiro's open mouth. He gave Angilique a angry father look, but remained silent.  
  
"I'm in, let's get ready to fight." Wufei announced.  
  
"What is with you guys?" Quatre asked, disappointingly, "The gundams that I suppose you intend to fight with are back on the other world, in pieces." He exclaimed.  
  
Dragon Fang snapped his fingers, and all five gundams appeared in the portal in a flash of light. He turned to Quatre, "You don't have to join, but it won't do any good trying to keep peace in a non-existent planet." We all stared at him, he explained "If you do not stop the enemy in the other world, both worlds will be destroyed."   
  
We turned to Quatre "I'm in." he mumbled in a barely audible voice.  
  
Dragon Fang smiled very faintly, then continued with instructions, "You will be fighting Tullka's army," On a nearby portal wall, a picture appeared of a man in his forties with deep scars streaking his left cheek. He had bright frosty eyes and a grin that contained more evil than I had ever seen. "His army is a mixture of magic and weapons that make them deadly, but they are only immune to the sailor senshi's attacks, which means you have to attack hard and fast. Let's go." A large light consumed us, and we left the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
The battle was not going well. Explosions scattered the ground around us as we tried in vain to stop the killing machines. Our magic had no effect on the people opposing us.  
  
Suddenly, a ball of fire consumed an enemy fighter. All fire stopped, and for a fleeting second, silence prevailed. Then five man-shaped robots appeared. They were huge and deadly. Within minutes the numerous men were almost completely swept out. When they were, five young men appeared out of the robots along with a black haired highschooler.  
  
That was a couple days ago. Since then they men befriended us and we have been fighting side by side to defeat Tullka. After every battle we plan for the next, and the next, and the next...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiiro's POV  
  
After the last battle with Tullka, we met the brave young girls that fought alongside us. Everybody except me went to their apartment complex to talk and find out what we were up against. I went to get Angilique. I didn't let her come during the battles, and Dragon Fang had found a farm house for her to stay in.  
  
When I got there the house was empty, my panicked calls echoing. My heart raced, and I started to sweat. Then my heart sank, on the table lay a ransom note -  
  
"Dear Hiiro,  
  
I have your daughter, better hurry to a feild twenty miles south of this house or she'll be dead. Just like your wife."  
  
Adrenaline raced through my body, I couldn't lose my little girl too. I peeled off the sweat-soaked battle suit, threw on a white muscle shirt and old army camo pants. Shoved my feet in some hiking boots and clipped a leather holster around my waist loaded with a hand pistol. Without hesitating, and leaped on my motorcycle and speed off at 200 mph.  
  
When I got to the field among the scattered mountains, only about ten men surrounded a small warehouse, ten men I easily took down. I burst into the warehouse then froze, dead in my tracks.  
  
"Ah, Hiiro Yuy, or should I say Takeo. I have been waiting for you." Tullka sneered. He stood in the middle of the warehouse, gun held to Angilique's head.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard. What do you want with her?" I snarled.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to see you suffer." Tullka said, and let out a laugh that sounded like a lion growling.  
  
"Let her go Tullka." I said, voice cracking with rage.  
  
"Tisk Tisk, Hiiro. I'm not Tullka. I am Akuma. Tullka is my cover name. If you insist, I'll let her go and kill you instead, so she can suffer her whole life." He said grinning.   
  
I stood my ground, but he fired three quick shots out of the gun no longer pointed at Angilique. I let the bullets hit my chest, as I watched in horror as Angel ran to stop Akuma, but instead received a bullet in her stomach.  
  
I ran at him, pain no longer mattering. With strength I did not know I had, I delivered a reeling blow to Amuka's head that promptly broke his neck and killed him.   
  
I watched him fall, blood soaking my shirt red. my eyes fell in pain at the wound on Angilique. A wound that caused extreme internal bleeding, a wound that would kill her.  
  
I cradled her in my arms and said, "I'm so sorry baby, it's my fault." I couldn't say anymore, I was starting to cry like a baby. I ran my trembling hand through her hair.   
  
She raised her hand and placed her pointer finger on my lips. "Shhh, daddy don't cry, Ai...shi...Aishit...Aishiteru" Her hand fell as she spoke her last word.  
  
I immediately lost all hold on life, the wounds in my chest that would not have killed me bleed badly. I let them bleed. All I wanted was for my body to be as empty as my soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
The talk and planning of the upcoming battles with Tullka ceased as Dragon Fang made everyone stop and follow him. According to him something was really wrong. We followed him.  
  
The scene we arrived to was devastating. Ten bodies of dead men scattered on the ground surrounding a warehouse. We; Me, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Dragon Fang and the Sailor Senshi, entered very carefully.  
  
Duo ran across the room and gigerly held the dead body of Angilique, crying. Quatre cradled Heero's head in his arms. His last words echoed through the room. "Akuma...he...killed me and...Angil...I killed him." His body went limp. And all our hearts were ripped out.  
  
Dragon Fang mumbled quietly, "Akuma hakujou reikon, cold-hearted devil, is Tullka, and he is not dead. He was the former guardian of heroes, but he was jealous and killed the heroes for glory. The concil of guardians kicked him out, but he still has his powers and he can only die when the replacement guardian kills him." He paused, then continued, "I got you partly for thereason that I told you...and partly for the reason that I needed to kill him, it was my job."  
  
Duo went into a fit of rage yelling, "You did this Dragon Fang! You brought us here, you killed them! We've already have had enough pain in our lives, why did you do this!?!" He could not finish as tears ran down his face. Dragon Fang remained silent. Duo yelled once more, " We have extremely hard lives, and you just ruined them more! You don't know anything about emotions or pain, your like...a   
robot!!"   
  
Dragon Fang turned on Duo, his eyes a burning blood red color. "No...NO you don't know what pain is, your the robot. I was born in a normal family, a normal family that was killed by the same person that did this. I saw with my own eyes, I saw him beat my father to death, saw them rape and them shove poison down my mother and sister's screaming throats, felt them beat me and leave me for dead. Until a man came a saved me, an act that I regret every day of my life. And you tell me that you have a hard life!?" he yelled. "You know nothing." He growled. He went to the cliff on the north end of the field and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon Fang's POV  
  
The next morning I awoke early. I went out to the feild and ran through my memories. I can never get over an event that happened a hundred of years ago. I'm really 100 and seventeen years old.   
  
A portal appeared that played the event. I stood with my dad who was teaching me karatee, the native martial art of my country, when some men appeared. My dad told me to hid, and I did. Slowly they came at my dad. Then faster. They engaged, but my dad was slowly taken over. Akuma stood over my dad, he brought down his mighty fist on my dad's head. Before contact, I waved my hand and the scene stopped. I gripped my face in my hands, letting the sweat and tears run through my fingers.  
  
I felt another prescence, then a soft voice, " Usa...Usagi tried to revive Hiiro and Angil with her crystal. it...it didn't work."   
  
I turned to see Rei watching, she had seen the whole thing. " It didn't work because Akuma disabled it." I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interuppt. I know you've had a hard life and everything...if you don't mind me asking...why are you so hard?...I mean that's kinda why Duo doesn't like you...you know." She said, a little frightened. I turned my back to her, she sounded a little dissapointed, "You don't have to tell me..."  
  
I sighed, "The reason I am so hard is because everyone I care for or try to protect dies, and I fell like it is my all fault every time.. like I'm a damn curse or something..."   
  
She discarded the last sentence, not making a big deal of it. But she looked skeptical "I have a feeling that Dragon Fang is not your real name."  
  
I looked down, "No, it's Draco Fang Kyoumou Riekon Enzeru. Dragon Fang, feirce-souled angel." I said that sentence too easily, I told no one my real name.  
  
She stepped forward, and placed her hand on my cheek gingerly. I tensed, but did not pull away. "You can open up to me Draco Fang. I cannot die, not without a fight, I can protect myself." She stared into my eyes, and our lips met.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun came over the hill, streaming light on a new day. Today we had a mission, a mission to rewrite history. Hiiro and Angilique were not supposed to die, we had to rewrite that. All of the remaining Gundam Pilots and Sailor Senshi stood behind me, Rei beside me. I turned around and faced them, faced them with my dragon rod. A black wood rod that was craved intragetly in the shape of a dragon. I held his tail, and in his large, fanged mouth was a blue energy orb. I raised it high in the sky and it swirled fast until a small light beam fell upon my face, and then we shot back in time.  
  
The only way to get Hiiro and Angilique back was to go back in time and prevent their death. We had only one chance.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2: Hard core

Dragon Fang  
Hard Core  
By: Mari-Meia  
  
AN: Hi! In case you didn't know, this is the second part of the Dragon   
Fang series. Not much difference besides the fact that everyone is now   
in the past, right when the Gundam boyz arrived at the "other world".   
Action, romance, it's all here. Yup, and kicking butt. Also, the word   
Angil is prononced Angel. Since I have nothing else to say besides that  
I OWN DRAGON FANG and the evil dude, AKUMA. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon.  
  
~*Hard Core*~  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
Akuma's henchmen surroned us like a swarm of crazed bees. They   
looked at us wilded eyed, and evil tongued. Some even licked their lips   
at the sight of us. Duo's hand inched toward a hidden pistol, but   
Dragon Fang was staring at him intently. Duo looked angry, but his hand  
pulled away. The henchmen smiled to one and other, and began binding   
our hands together, then they packed us in a truck.  
  
We drove a while, to some unknown camp of Akuma's, all were   
silent. Again another plan backfired. When we arrived in the past, we   
had to arrive as far away from our original selves as pssible. If we   
got too close, our two persons would melt into one, and we would be   
destroyed. Our lives would be erased from all of the past, and both   
worlds would collapse.  
  
Upon that we have but only three days. We went back three   
days, because if we destroyed Akuma now, Hiiro and Angil wouldn't   
die. But if we mess up we have only the remaining time to save them.   
When anyone goes back in time, htey only have one opertunity to set   
the past right. If we didn't succeed in three days, Hiiro and Angil are   
gone forever.  
  
  
One henchman smiled evily at Rei, and took her chin in his hand.   
He was about in his early forties, late thirties. He had stragly red hair   
that stuck out all over in a disorderly manner, and fuzzed out in the   
front. He was almost bald, but his hair grew only in the very top of his   
head, but hung over his raty, beady dull green eyes. He peeled his beet   
red lips into a grin full of rotted teeth. Rei was almost taller than him,   
but he was skrony, his arms were the only thing slightly muscled,   
sticking out and hanging in an angle against his visible ribcage.   
  
"Ah, such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here with these   
assholes, you should be serving us." His hand edged toward her body.   
  
Dragon Fang, who was tied tighly as the rest of us, snapped his   
head to a dead stare at the henchman. The henchmen realesed a raspy   
laugh that was silenced immediatly by an almost fatal blow to the   
head. The deliverer: Dragon Fang. The ropes hung loosley around his   
wrists. The rope connected his wrists were severed. Stray strands   
dangled from it's frayed ends.   
  
The henchman turned back to Dragon Fang, an ordered the other   
men to hold him back. He then drew back his fist for a "powerful" blow   
aimed at Dragon Fang's face. Contact. Me and the other Sailor Senshi   
and remaining Gundam Pilots on the truck expected to see Dragon   
Fang's head snap back by the force of the blow, but his head stayed in   
the exact same position.   
  
Dragon Fang placed his mouth in a half-grin position, and back-  
flipped right out of the open truck back. He rolled for a couple feet on   
the gravel covered ground, then skidded to a halt. He was back on his   
feet, and running at incrediable speed.  
  
Dragon Fang's POV  
  
I managed to keep up with the truck for a couple seconds, it went   
a slow 20mph. But I couldn't sprint forever. I unraveled a long rope   
from my wrist, and threw it desperatly at the truck, I had to get the   
others out. Duo managed to catch it.  
  
"Reel it in!" I yelled in a raspy voice. Duo stared at the rope for a   
couple seconds, mumbled something, then let go of it. At that moment I   
was doing kinda a water ski thing, I combined Duo's hold on the rope   
with my power so I could skid on the gravel, but when he let go off the   
rope, I fell back and rolled, gravel driving into my body. I don't know   
what Duo was doing, if they didn't get out, a bomb Hiiro set in the past   
would explode.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"Duo! What the heck did you do!!" Rei screamed at me. Why   
couldn't she understand, Dragon Fang was only trouble. She stared   
wide eyed at the fallen soildiers that covered the bouncing truck floor   
bed. I had killed all the henchmen with my "forbidden" pistol as Dragon   
Fang would have it.  
  
"I just did what was right! Dragon Fang is gonna get us killed! Let   
alone get Hiiro and Angil back, he'll never do it!" I fumed.  
  
"Duo! There is a bomb on our truck!" Rei screamed. I stopped,  
  
"What!?" I screamed loudly. Even Trowa, who was driving, could   
hear me over the growel of the motor.  
  
"I said there is a bomb! Don't you remember?! In the past, Hiiro Set   
a bomb on a truck that he though was a Truck owned by Akuma! It   
ended up to be a vital supply carrier. Look around you, supplies!" Rei   
yelled.  
  
Quatre rummaged around in the ground. He raised his hand, and   
an automated bomb was grasped in it. We had 20 seconds.  
  
"TURN...IT...OFF!!" I yelled at Quatre.  
  
Rei waved her hands frantically, "NO!! Don't! We do not know how   
much that will change the future!"  
  
Ami joined the conversation, "She's right, we don't. WE HAVE TO   
GET OUT NOW!!" She screamed.  
  
We all looked at each other, than took a flying leap out of the   
truck. Fire of the explosion sindged the hair on the back of our legs.   
When we dared to look up again, Dragon Fang had Rei in a tight   
embrace. He looked truelly scared.  
  
"Are you okay? Let me see your face, tell me your okay Rei." He   
ordered. Rei giggled, than hooked an arm around Dragon Fang's neck,  
  
"I'm fine. Draco, I'm fine." Rei said. I saw some blood trickle down   
Dragon Fang's flexed, bare bisceps. I felt terrible.  
  
Dragon Fang's POV  
  
  
We managed to steal a tent and sleeping bags from some local   
followers of Akuma's. We set up under the barren pararie, under the   
bright stars. Stars that I had known my whole life. I laid on my back and   
stared at those stars that so many generations knew. I felt a small   
connection to those stars and to the watchers of the past.   
  
All I wanted to be was a normal person, guardianship didn't feel   
right to me, that I could out live all of my family and friends. I just felt so   
completely alone. The crucnh of grass under feet reached my ear just   
as the soft kiss of a summer breeze reached it too. I turned to see Rei.   
She sat down beside me and gazed at the stars also.  
  
"Rei, I can't deal anymore, I can't be a guardian." I told her.  
  
"Some where up there is my planet, my own tiny world. A place   
of silence and peace, the place you have searched for ever since your   
family's death." Rei murmered. I stared at her. In only three days in our   
time, and she knew almost everything about me. And she always knew   
what to say.  
  
She knelt over me, and stared into my eyes, "Draco, you have to   
let your pain go. Your family is looking down at you right know. They're   
very proud that you are a guardian. It is your duty to carry out your job.   
You think too much of everyone but yourself. " She was very direct. She   
took my hand, and ran her finger over the creases. "You also forget, I   
am older than you." She looked up.  
  
She pulled me to my feet along with her. "All of that," She spread   
her arm across the sky full of bright clouds. ",cannot make your life   
right."  
  
"But you can." I mumbled.  
  
She grinned, no longer serious. "Two thousands years ago," she   
leaned her forehead against mine, "I was born." I wrapped my arms   
around her slender waist, I could feel her body shake as she giggled.   
  
"Hmmm...Four days ago, I met you for the first time in real life." I   
replied. I looked in her sparkling eyes and smiled.  
  
"Don't you mean one day ago." Rei said recalling the travel back   
in tiem, then she continued, "You know, I could've dealt with Akuma's   
hechman freak that wanted to pick me up. I can protect myself from   
anyone." She protested, but she wasn't very into it.   
  
I traced a finger along her jawline as we swayed in the star light.  
"Not from me." I replied, and our lips met agian.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Sweat pored down my back and stung my eyes. Gravel flew like   
in explosion as my legs ate up ground. But my mind wasn't on running. It   
was on the abandoned factory ahead. The factory that would soon   
hold all of the operations of Akuma. The factory that we could not   
destroy in the past. Another opertunity to save them, to save the   
heroes that would change both of our worlds more than anything that   
we know.  
  
The crack of guns broke the silence of early morning the next day.   
We all stopped, deathly silent and senses enhanced to attack. We   
sttood, posed, for a couple minutes, and then relaxed. The only person   
that didn't relax was Dragon Fang. His muscles tighened visibly. I   
looked into his intense stare, his black eyes began to swirl into a   
blindin, blood red glare.A figure suddenly shot out of the bushes,   
straight at Dragon Fang. It , or he was Akuma.  
  
Dragon Fang ducked, then sprang underneath Akuma, lauching his   
fists full force into Akuma's gut. Akuma;s eyes slightly enlarged in pain,   
than evil cascaded back into his frost eyes.   
  
Without pausing, Dragon Fang bolted toward the abandoned   
factory in a dead run. Akuma or no Akuma, we still had a mission.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
Once we got into the factory, I had no problem ovetaking   
Akuma's men, they were all full of too much anger and made bad   
jugements. One even fell into a bin full of acid. He plowed right past   
me, and flipped over the railing of the pathway into the acid. Talk   
about an idiot.   
  
For a second I thought we might actually complete this mission,   
but Dragon Fang was having trouble with Akuma, he was a lot stronger   
than he thought, than any of us thought. The dual managed to reach a   
high strung catwalk above all of us. Akuma was a well trained fighter,   
and Dragon Fang was set to avenge his family's death, clouding his   
jugement. But he quickly recovered.   
  
For a fleeting second, I thought Dragon Fang got em. He had   
Akuma pinned agianst the side of the railing, hand clutched against   
Akuma's death like an iron claw. But with a flick of movement, Dragon   
Fang was agianst the wall. Akuma had pulled an iron knukcle (rod   
gripped in hand that position three knifes to go between you fingers for   
a dangerpus weapon). A long deep gash ran across Dragon Fang's   
cheek.  
  
I paused to wipe the blood and sweat from my own face, and   
turned back to Dragon Fang. He held a beam of light that quickly   
changed into a saber. He swung the saber with incrediable speed.   
Akuma's arm went up, and it caught full force fo the blow. The sword   
was about to reach bone, blood flowing down it now, but Akuma   
mumbled something. Dragon Fang stopped, withdrew the sword, and   
walked with Akuma. I looked agian and saw a gun pointed to Rei's   
head. I looked to the right, Rei stood, bored with the men that tried to   
attack her. I looked up at the catwalk and saw another Rei scared to   
death. One was a fake, a fake that costed our leader. Akuma was   
taking Dragon Fang away, away to beat the truth out of him.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
